


Небесная тропа

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Sex Positive, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Эрин хочет, чтобы Бассо стал её первым мужчиной, но глубоко погребённая порядочность догоняет его.https://ficbook.net/readfic/7894415





	Небесная тропа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The High Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484710) by [RunRabbitRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun). 



  

«Помогите мне небеса», — подумал Бассо.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, как... это делается.

— Да, — сказала Эрин, закатывая глаза.

На секунду она встретилась со скептическим взглядом Бассо, затем снова уставилась на потолок с пренебрежительным видом.

— Ох. Извини, что ворошу это, но разве ты не провела большую часть своего детства в Доме Цветов? Я имею в виду...

— Я никогда этого не делала, — отрезала Эрин. — И я знаю, как это делается. И что при этом происходит. Я просто...

Она замолчала, затем раздражённо вздохнула, плюхнулась на шаткую деревянную скамейку и обхватила себя, скрестив руки. Это попытка защититься делала её ещё юнее, чем она была. Она и в самом деле очень юна — лет шестнадцати или около того, и Бассо до сих пор воспринимал её, как пигалицу ростом ему по колено.

— Послушай, Эрин... почему я? Я слишком стар для тебя, — сказал Бассо, судорожно ловя разбегающиеся слова. Он внезапно ощутил себя древним и грязным, разговаривая о подобном с этой девочкой. — Почему бы тебе не найти какого-нибудь паренька с конюшен, чтобы он тебе помог?

— Да не нужен мне никакой паренёк, которого я даже знаю! — огрызнулась Эрин. — Я хочу, чтобы всё было хорошо. Это должно ведь быть хорошо, верно? Вот я и хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был с кем-то, кого я... С кем-то, кому я могу доверять.

Бассо присел на скамейку рядом с ней. Он посмотрел на её насупленное лицо и почувствовал, как внутри разливается непривычная теплота.

Даже основательно покопавшись в памяти, Бассо вряд ли бы припомнил девушку красивее Эрин. Она в своем угловатом возрасте уже была красивее всех взрослых женщин, с которыми он был близок. Через несколько лет она созреет, станет женственнее и ещё прекраснее. Она уже столько пережила, что стала практически взрослой, благодаря своей силе воли и опыту. Он верил, что Эрин вполне способна окрутить какого-нибудь паренька, и понял, что она совершенно точно знает, о чём просит. В конце концов, она не была витающей в облаках дочкой какого-нибудь аристократа или необразованной служанкой. Он мог бы получить её, если бы захотел. Он мог бы согласиться и оттрахать её, и она не сказала бы «нет». В таком возрасте ему вряд ли ещё раз так повезёт...

Он долго смотрел на неё. Она такая тонкая и звонкая, но её лицо по-прежнему хранило детскую округлость черт. У неё было небольшое красноватое пятно прямо под подбородком. Она совсем ещё недавно была ребёнком, сбежавшим из проклятого борделя.

Это была Эрин, его маленькая злюка Эрин.

Бассо вздохнул. Она не была дурой. Молодой и дерзкой — да, но не дурой. И он тоже не дурак. Так что хватать её своими лапами стало бы забиванием гвоздей в собственный гроб.

— Я не могу сделать этого, Эрин.

— Почему же? — требовательно спросила она, распрямляя руки и с силой ударяя себя кулаком по коленке. — Я же сказала, что знаю, как это делается, я не идиотка...

— Конечно, нет. Но не трать своё время на меня, хорошо?

Тепло внутри него стало жарче и почти обжигало. Ему хотелось схватить Эрин и хорошенько потрясти её, но он сдержал свой порыв.

— Нет большого секрета в том, как трахаться. Но это не сделает тебя мудрее или сильнее. Это просто... это просто трах и всё. Твой первый раз не сделает тебя более взрослой, чем ты есть сейчас. Уж поверь мне, — сказал он, не давая Эрин его перебить. — Однако твой первый раз должен быть... особенным. С кем-то, кто тебя заслуживает. И это не я, Эрин.

— Тогда я пойду к Гаррету, — сказала она, шумно выдохнув через нос.

Бассо расхохотался.

— Никогда не замечал, чтобы этот парень когда-либо смотрел на женщину не с целью украсть её кошелёк. Да и не замечал, чтобы он на мужчин смотрел, — сказал Бассо со смехом. — Нет, девочка. Он скажет тебе то же, что и я: найди себе кого-нибудь молодого и обходительного. Того, кого ты легко бросишь, если тебе этого захочется. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то получше двух старых черноруких.

Эрин с минуту разглядывала его, ухмыляясь во весь рот, но затем вздохнула и расслабилась.

— На самом деле я знаю одного паренька с конюшни. Он... милый. И добр с животными.

— Так иди и сделай это. Покажи ему, кто в доме хозяин, — сказал Бассо, давя желание отыскать этого конюха и запугать его до смерти, как он это умеет.

«Эрин сумеет справиться с этим "милый пареньком" без твоей помощи», — напомнил он себе.

— "Иди и сделай" что? — уточнил Гаррет, перепрыгивая через подоконник и едва не заставив и Бассо, и Эрин выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.

— Не твоё дело! — взвизгнула Эрин, замахиваясь на Гаррета кулаком.

— Ради бога, ты можешь хоть раз в жизни воспользоваться этой, будь она проклята, дверью, как нормальный человек?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Знаете, я очень устала от замшелого (к тому же ошибочного и практически оправдывающего изнасилования) тропа про сексуальных подростков-соблазнителей. Вы часто можете увидеть похожий сюжет: взрослый мужчина, обладающий властью (например, учитель), пользуется своим положением, чтобы добиться расположения женщины гораздо моложе его (например, ученицы), и никогда не сталкивается с последствиями этого, потому что, очевидно же, это она его соблазнила.
> 
> Этот фик возник из желания решить эту проблему. Бассо старше, опытнее Эрин и располагает её доверием, что даёт ему своего рода власть над ней. Если бы они занялись сексом, даже при учете согласия Эрин, их отношения были бы далеко не равноправные, и мне хотелось бы избежать этого. Однако мне не хотелось, чтобы Бассо в этой ситуации выступал в роли патриархального покровителя, пытающегося защитить Эрин, потому что она «глупая девочка». Эрин молодая и дерзкая, но у неё достаточно жизненного опыта за плечами, чтобы она сама могла принимать решения относительно своего тела.
> 
> Так что этот фик в основном попытка найти компромисс и показать пожилого мужчину, который поступает правильно: как ответственный взрослый человек, отвергающий потенциально токсичное взаимодействие, но без «старого доброго» сексизма, когда молодой женщине отказывают в праве принимать собственные решения. Удалось ли это мне? Я не знаю. Но я на это надеюсь!


End file.
